


Awarding the Royal and Accolading the Blood Thirsty

by Black_Mambaaaa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux & Phasma Friendship, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Kylo Ren Has No Chill, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, Minor Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Senator Kylo Ren, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mambaaaa/pseuds/Black_Mambaaaa
Summary: Senator Kylo Amidala wants nothing more than to become the new Queen of Naboo and General Armitage Hux simply wants his vision of a weapon to become reality. It's a bumpy road for the both of them, especially when they fall into the other's orbit.*Rating and tags will change with future chapters
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Phasma, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren & Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"You have three months, Benjamin. I don't want to have to do this to you, but it's not my choice." Leia stared down her son with the piercing gaze of a Senator, the only way she ever looked at him anymore.

"This is unfair. Grandmother never had to marry before she was queen." He snarled at her. "And it's Kylo now!"

Kylo had been a Senator for years now and now that he wanted a higher position of power suddenly there were rules in place that had never been in place before. Not only that but these rules were stupid and he had half a mind to forgo listening to them and take the crown as his own anyways. After all, he came from a line of royalty on his mother's side, he deserved this. It was his birthright.

"I can't do a thing about it. Besides, you have to be elected anyway and parliament thinks taking this path is the best chance you have to take." She tried to soften her voice but Ben was stubborn beyond belief.

"You can do something about it! You're a princess, technically a queen! Not to mention  _ your _ mother ruled this planet for stars knows how long, and it's worth a mention that I'm the only one running!"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not a princess here. Nor will I ever be a queen. And you most certainly won't be elected to be one if you keep acting so childish."

"Then why did you raise me telling me I was a prince and royalty is in my blood?" 

"You know that's not the point I'm trying to make, Ben. I'm--"

"It's Kylo!" There was a certain rage behind his eyes that would've made Luke furious. "And you do have influence. You could wave a hand and change everyone's minds!"

"That's enough! I have no influence and I will not use the Force for morally incorrect persuasions. If you want to win you win fair and square. You've more influence with the Senate and political powers than I do." Leia gave him that disappointed look that stung more than anything, showing him he was the failure she thought him to be.

"Fine. I'll win. And I'll play this stupid game, but Force help me I'll play it my way!" Ben stormed out of the room, leaving his mother by herself.

He was staying on Hosnian Prime, as was she. They were there for a summit of political meetings amongst the Senate representatives of the New Republic. Although Leia was no longer welcomed by the Senate she was there to ask for help against the supposed terroristic actions of the First Order. Kylo knew they were real, he acknowledged it with her, but the minute he was on the Senate floor he enjoyed their games of ignorance and turning a blind eye.

And when he wasn't busy being a politician he'd disappear. Sometimes for months at a time. The gossip of what Senator Kylo Ren of Naboo did when he disappeared was always the hottest rage. Some speculated steamy love affairs. Others stated they'd seen him making deals with the Black Sun or other large gangs and cults that had tight fists on the planets they occupied. And the most popular one was that he ran off and got drunk and gambled in outer rim bars and casinos, just as his father and his father's best friend did. 

Kylo picked up a vase in the hall and threw it against a wall. The sound of it shattering brought him ease until he could take the time to meditate. Luke continuously told him not to wait, that if he was angry he needed to stop what he was doing and take the time to breathe, count to ten, and reconnect with the Force for a while. But at this moment that wasn't an option. He was going to be late to the meeting thanks to his mother's need to tell him he wasn't good enough. 

He glanced around making sure no one was near and quickly walked off, his robes flowing gracefully behind him, even as he was fuming. It must've been a sight and a sight he must've been because everyone stared at him in awe, or was it terror, as he made his way to the turbolifts to get to the top floor of the Senate building. It had been constructed not long after the fall of the Empire. It was less formal than the Commerce chambers, but was still by name 'a Commerce meeting'. 

Once he was outside the doors he took a deep breath and composed himself. He checked his reflection in a decorative mirror on the wall. His makeup was in pristine condition and he quickly pulled half his hair up into a bun. There hadn't been time to do his hair extravagantly that morning so this would have to do. Carefully he adjusted his robes, a long flowing black dress with red embroidered trims of Naboo's native flora and fauna. It had a low neckline and the sleeves were a long, red sheer that stopped at his wrists but flowed down to entangle itself in the rest of his dress. On his shoulders, a lace shawl was wrapped over the cold shoulder opening of his dress. He wore a headpiece that looked almost like a crown, already indulging himself in what he'd look like when he became king of Naboo. 

This was as good as he was going to look right now and shoving all thoughts of the "new" requirements from his mind he shoved the doors open. He was fashionably late as usual. When his presence was announced everyone in the room stood, a few gawking at his beauty while others sneered in disgust at his dress attire. Kylo smiled his cold political grin and looked around the room, bowing ever so slightly before taking his seat. An alien with green skin and bright eyes pulled his chair out for him and he faked a giggle and seductive wink, effectively making him swoon before he sat down. When he looked up his eyes locked with none other than Poe Dameron, his rival and Commander of a squadron of pilots in the New Republic's military, and representative of the Resistance. Their gazes locked together and Kylo felt waves of disgust roll through him as his mother's words rang through his head.

_ "The members of parliament on Naboo don't think you've shown you're ready to become king. They've decided the best way for you to do this is to consider getting married and having someone to rule by your side. I'm not sure I agree with the arranged marriage but everyone seemed to like the idea of Poe Dameron." Leia had seemed very hesitant to tell him this and had even made him sit down. _

_ And boy was she ever right because the idea of an arranged marriage to convince the people of Naboo he was ready to rule made him sick. Especially the thought of being married to  _ Poe Dameron  _ of all people. His rage boiled underneath his skin instantly and he'd shot up out of his seat. _

_ " _ Poe Dameron!?  _ You want me to have an arranged marriage with the shit head,  _ Poe Dameron?!  _ I'd rather eat my arms then throw myself into a nest of Gundarks. And an arranged marriage?! This is so unfair! I should be allowed to be elected without a spouse just as so many rulers prior to me have done!" Kylo had flipped a small coffee table, shattering all its contents.  _

_ "Breathe. Remember what Luke taught you." Her voice had been gentle and calming and had made him feel like a little kid again, hiding in his parents' bed as they soothed him from one of the many nightmares he had. _

Kylo clenched his teeth and tried to breathe. He tried to think only of the light and push his anger back down. But Poe shot him a charming grin from across the large table and Kylo gripped the arms of his chair in a death grip. 

This was going to be the longest meeting of Kylo's life.

  
  


Hux hadn’t so much as stormed out of the meeting room as he did march with more anger in his step than usual. Officers and troopers dove out of his way and saluted, pressing their bodies against the walls in an attempt to avoid the angered man. Hux’s wrath was one that the First Order personnel had found out they didn’t want to bring upon themselves. Only a few had lived to say they hadn’t been thrown into reconditioning or worse, and the stories must have traveled from ship to ship. Worse usually consisted of Hux having the officer who committed the ‘offense’ of bothering him jettisoned into the vacuum of space. His rage made him more brutal than usual.

His footsteps were harsh against the polished durasteel. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides, emphasizing the red fury of his face. The fiery red strands of his hair, however, were still perfectly in their styled state. 

The meeting Hux had just stormed out of had yet to adjourn. The other council members remained in the room even as Hux marched himself down the hall to his chambers, unable to withstand the berating of being ignored any longer. He was clearly the Supreme Leader's favorite, for kriff's sake, the man took all of his ideas into consideration and approved of nearly all of them. He even requested face to face holo calls with Hux, something no other member of the High Council, or anyone else for that matter, ever received from their great leader. Clearly, they should be listening to his ideas on how to obtain further and more efficient funding for their greatest project, or a better way to budget, or even any potential fixes he might've come up with for his trooper program design. But  _ apparently _ being so young and not having 'pure imperial' blood meant the officers, all much much older than him some even being remnants from the Empire, didn't even want to hear him speak.

“General Hux, sir!” A brave victim called from behind him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He turned sharply on his heel practically snarling at the officer attempting to speak to him. The man, however, hadn't been paying attention and ran straight into him almost knocking Hux over and causing himself to fall backward onto the floor. The dark-haired man was up on his feet again almost instantly, saluting as though nothing had happened. While it pissed Hux off to no end that an officer would be paying so little attention that they'd run into him, he had to commend him on his speed of acting as though that hadn't just happened.

“Lieutenant Mitaka, what is it and why can't it wait till later.” He snapped.

“General, sir. The New Republic's Senate just adjourned a meeting and--” 

Hux shot him a glare. Everyone knew Hux hated the New Republic and their pathetic politics with a burning passion. That passion was big enough to eradicate the entire "government" they had chosen to create in the absence of the Empire or the Galactic Republic. Soon he told himself. Soon.

“What about their pathetic excuse of a government could possibly be so important that it would require me to know about it. And speak quickly Lieutenant, you're riding my last nerve.”

“W-well sir, they adjourned the meeting before it began. They are simply furious that a First Order representative was requested for this meeting and didn't make an appearance, sir.” The young man was shaking so badly that even his visible effort to hide it made him appear to be shaking more.

“Again, this is relevant to me how?” Hux folded his arms over his chest and began tapping his foot impatiently.

“I uh...it's the Senate, sir. They said you were supposed to be the representative…” Mitaka cringed back as though Hux might hit him.

The Senate...wanted him? The military man who hated everything politics and everything involving the New Republic. He who had been caught on public record, mocking over half of the Senate members. Once he had gotten into an argument with Senator Ictachi about how any of his ideas could run the galaxy better than she could run a planet. That one had made him look bad but it was still his favorite media story about himself. What was it the reporter had called him? Ah yes, “hypocritically condescending and uncharacteristically undisciplined in his thoughts and manners for a simple military dog.” Not long after Captain Phasma had informed him of the ‘tragic accident’ the alien reporter had died from.

Hux almost barked out a laugh at the thought of being chosen for such a task. Why the kriff would the Senate's decisions mean anything to him anyway? Someday they wouldn't even be a problem. But that was for another time.

“I admire their pathetic attempt at trying to reach forth a diplomatic hand in The First Order's direction, but inform them that I have no commands nor desire to appear on behalf of the Order. Especially to one of their childish banter sessions which they call a gathering of commerce. And I want you to send that word for word.” 

“Y-yes sir, anything else, sir?” Mitaka said, instantly straightening his posture and looking horrified to have to send such a letter on the General's behalf. 

“No, Lieutenant. I'll be in my chambers doing paperwork; I'm not to be bothered unless it is dire, meaning we are under attack or the ship itself is about to be destroyed.” Hux dismissed him knowing very well he’d be contacted saying it was dire when it most definitely was not.

“Sir!” The Lieutenant saluted then scurried off as quickly as he could without losing his military posture.

Hux scoffed at the events and continued stalking back to his room, mood lifted slightly at the hilarity of the situation presented to him. 

When he reached his room he couldn't help but relax ever so slightly, locking the door behind him. Carefully and precisely, he took off his hat and coat and hung them in their place. Before heading to his desk he grabbed some of the strongest whiskey he had, a glass, and his datapad. He poured himself three fingers worth and tossed it all down in one go before turning on his datapad and working on whatever needs to be done. In a few more days he'd be off this ship and back on his own.

The  _ Finalizer  _ was Hux’ pride and joy well...next to Starkiller of course but construction had yet to begin. Everything about the  _ Finalizer  _ was his and he had the crew to prove it. As soon as the construction of the Resurgent Class Star Destroyer ended he had been ushered away to begin learning everything a General should know about his ship and more. He'd only been promoted to 'General’ a few months prior to the completion of the ship and had been informed that they had planned to make the newest model his at least a year before his promotion. 

It had been a long first couple of months on the ship. He'd managed little to no sleep at first because of the adrenaline and excitement that he'd be waking up every morning to his ship.  _ His.  _ The rest of the sleepless nights had come from processing and filing away all the information as well as adjusting to the hum of the thrusters and engines. Once he'd managed to start getting sleep, he'd taken to memorizing the nearly 3,000-meter long ship.  _ His ship. _

He'd done his best to explore every inch of her while also making sure every one of over 88,000 officers and troopers had the knowledge they needed to keep the ship functional. Having been one of the best engineers around, which he would've been had he not been thrust into a position of command by his father early on, Hux was knowledgeable in enough aspects to even question and help his crew with the information they needed. How the ship worked, what parts did what, small little quirks the ship had or even information that wasn't common knowledge were all things he had spoken to officers about in the late hours of the morning when he couldn't sleep.

Everything about his ship was maintained to perfection.  _ His. _ Being kept away from his ship for trivial things such as these stupid meetings always annoyed him and set back his work. 

With a long sigh Hux began reading the reports, documents, and important emails that seemed to constantly require being taken care of. 

***

The sharp buzzing of his commlink had him shooting up out of his sleep. He must've fallen asleep yet again working on answering requests and taking care of everything sent to him from his ship. Apparently, his most recent stims had worn off and he'd simply been too tired to keep reading. Even worse, he had a splitting headache from forgetting his reading glasses on the  _ Finalizer _ . 

He grumbled to himself as he sat up and smoothed his hair into place before checking his comm. Hux instantly froze, fear running down his spine. 

"Supreme Leader." Hux mentally cursed himself for his voice still being thick with sleep.

"General Hux. I want a meeting with you immediately in the projection room." Snoke's voice boomed through the little comm unit. 

"Yes, of course, Leader Snoke. I'll be there immediately." The comm call ended and Hux groaned.

He stood and quickly made himself presentable, smoothing down his hair and uniform. Only the finest of men could be lucky enough to even get a message from the Supreme Leader, and to be the man who spoke to him through holo calls was more than an honor. It also meant looking his best; he had to have every last hair in place.

After deciding he was as presentable as possible he began marching down the hall. Hux always walked with a purpose, and now just happened to be a very important one. He was sure that Snoke wouldn't be afraid to punish him if he wasn't at Snoke's beck and call as quickly as possible.

All the ships in the First Order fleet had projection rooms. None were nearly as large as the  _ Finalizers _ , and the one on his project would be even grander, a feature Hux was very proud of. This ship happened to have one that was almost half the size of his own, it was cramped and there was hardly enough room for the full-sized projection of the Supreme Leader along with space for Hux.

Upon entering the room he found Snoke waiting for him, looking rather irate. Snoke waiting for him was a new one and surely not one that would ever happen again. He quickly knelt and bowed his head in respect but Snoke quickly waved a hand dismissing him and telling him to rise.

"Leader Snoke what is--" A sharp wave of Snoke's hand cut him off. 

"Enough formalities. You've kept me waiting long enough, we'll get right to it." Hux felt a shiver run down his spine but did everything in his power to not show it. "There is a Senator...from Naboo. I want you to make them an ally to the First Order but most importantly me."

"In what way do you desire for me to carry this out?" Hux questioned, knowing very well what it was already.

"General, don't play dumb with me." Snoke hissed. "You know very well you were supposed to attend that New Republic Senate order of Commerce. And because you elected to ignore such an order you will be spending time on their Capital until I decide otherwise."

"But Supreme Leader, my project--" 

"I suggest you hold your tongue where you were not asked to speak. If you do well and procure what I want on Hosnian Prime then I might make sure that no matter what the High Council voted, your 'project' will be more than ready to start construction. Until you successfully do as I have asked, I'm putting a hold on all necessary funding towards your 'project.'"

Hux's eyes widened like saucers knowing there was no choice but for him to do it, but also knowing that as soon as this bloody "mission" was over his project would be approved and Starkiller Base's production could begin. However, if he didn't successfully do as Snoke asked he'd never have the funding he needed to make his weapon.

"Of course, Supreme Leader. I will do as you command." His knelt again knowing very well they were reaching the end of this meeting as no argument could be made to change Snoke's mind. 

"Rise, General, and begin preparations for your travels. I'll have instructions and a list of things you need to accomplish while you're there sent to your private datapad. Make sure you bring something formal. You're going to be going to a lot of galas." Snoke's voice was dripping with amusement. "Now go. Your shuttle will leave the first shift next cycle. I suggest you prepare yourself, General Hux." 

"Of course, Supreme Leader." Hux sighed, Snoke not even hearing him as the projection was gone before he got the words out.

Hux had to take quite a few minutes to collect himself, clenching and unclenching his fists. There was absolutely no reason Snoke shouldn't have chosen someone more politically qualified to do this as he had picked someone else to attend every other damn political meeting. Not only did he have his project with a sudden lack of funding to begin, but he had a military to run. Without him, his ship would crumble to pieces as none of these thick-headed idiots could do their jobs without him practically holding their hands and doing it for him. Even angrier than before he composed his features long enough to storm out of the meeting room and back to his quarters on this ship. He had a lot of reading and packing to do tonight...and he needed a drink.

  
  


………………….

  
  
  


"It's too bad that you have to leave the meetings so soon, General. And to think you might've been able to even vote on something truly important." Chimed General Njollan with a devious smirk on his face. 

"It's too bad your vote will never actually matter for anything, Njollan." Hux threw back, an icy smile covering his features.

The moment Hux had stepped into the hangar to board his shuttle a few of the Council members had appeared simply to send him off with everything but well wishes. None of them could get under Hux's skin though. No. The only thing that could do that was the thought of what would happen if he didn't follow the Supreme Leader's orders and go on this mission. 

"Watch your tongue, boy. You may have tricked the Order into giving you your title, but I know the truth. I knew your father closely. You're nothing but a sniveling pig!" The spat out.

Hux could only smile sharper, knowing that his jab hit when he hadn't even said anything truly of worth either. Pathetic. All of the older officers were so easily offended by Hux it made him laugh. 

"Don't worry, Njollan. Next time I hold council with Snoke, I'll inform him of the  _ wonderful _ job you're doing with your young male and female officers." At this point, Hux knew he had won and turned to walk towards his shuttle.

"Get back here you worthless piece of good for nothing--" 

"That will be enough from you, General Njollan. We're here to send Hux off with wishes of safe travel, not petty disputes." A calm rich voice spoke.

"Thank you, General Jhettá. I must be on my way now. It was a pleasure seeing you again." Hux paused and turned around.

General Jhettá was one of few women who had made it as high as she did. She was one of the Imperial remnants, only 15 years Hux' superior. Not only did he respect her position but he highly respected her and the work she did. The General had been nearly 20 when the Empire fell and she was well on her way through the ranks. She had fought many battles and led a whole fleet on the Battle of Jakku when the commanding officers on board her station had been killed in the battle. When Hux had first met her he had been a young cadet in the Academy still and she had thrown him on the ground and fractured a few of his ribs. He had been rude and disrespectful to her, something that not only she had beaten him for, but his father had too. From that day he had only looked upon her with awe.

"You should be on your way Hux. You have strict orders from Leader Snoke and you best follow them." She shot him an icy glare, letting him know he wasn't off the hook from his bickering with General Njollan. 

"Of course, General." He said saluting then turned and quickly boarded the shuttle. 

As soon as the ramp closed, Hux immediately got into contact with the  _ Finalizer  _ to debrief them on the happenings. After all, they would be expecting him back any day now. Mitaka, whom he used as a secretary for events like these, was still onboard the  _ Supremacy _ . It was still his sleeping cycle but he had already sent a debriefing to Mitaka's datapad. The Lieutenant would be his representative in the meetings and keep him informed on everything that was missed.

When the comm opened the responding officer sounded confused and groggy as though they had just woken from a deep sleep.

"General?" The voice came through with a burst of static before the signal evened out.

"Officer. I need you to transmit a message to the  _ Finalizer _ . It is very important that it gets to Captain Phasma and Captain Peavey. Also, be sure to inform them that Captain Cardinal will be accompanying me as my sole means of security." Hux made sure his words were very precise and that an unknown warning rang through thick and clear. 

"Yes sir, General Hux. Is there anything else you require of me, Sir?" The officer sounded suddenly refreshed and his voice shook as he spoke.

"Yes. That will be all, Officer. Dismissed." He then cut the comm signal and groaned. 

"Sir, is everything okay?" A mechanized voice said.

He hated those stupid helmets. He got exhausted talking to helmets. Whenever he and Phasma were in private she took her helmet off immediately. Not to be misunderstood, though, he very much appreciated the purpose and appearance of the stormtroopers’ armor and helmets, but the voices grated on his nerves. After the idiocy of the other high ranking officers, and the alcohol wearing off, he thought he deserved to have a normal conversation face to face instead of to a helmet.

"I'm fine Captain, nothing to worry about…" He paused, mulling it over before sighing again. "I suppose I'll get this out of the way now. I hate speaking to helmets. If we're not in public feel free to remove your helmet. If you're going to be my security for however damn long this takes I don't want to be talking to you with a bucket over your head." 

"I--are you sure, General?" The Captain both sounded and somehow looked taken aback at such a straightforward and strange request. 

"I'm very sure, Captain Cardinal. You can relax in my presence from time to time as I too will be relaxing at some points." Hux stared him down, waiting.

"Very well, Sir."

Slowly and still very unsure of himself, Cardinal removed his helmet and held it under his arm. He was a tall man, not unlike Hux and you could tell through his armor that he had the build of someone who never missed a day of training. Dark blue-ish hair was cut close to his head in the traditional military crew cut; most if not all stormtroopers had them. His armor was blood-red with black accents, embodying the First Order's color scheme. 

"Thank you, General," Cardinal said with a salute.

"At ease. What did I tell you about relaxing a little? Besides, there's a long shuttle ride ahead of us before we get there. Take some recreational time to do as you please, but I want you sharp and ready to go by the time we reach the planet's atmo. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now leave my sight. I have. Very important work that has to be done."

Cardinal saluted one more time before walking into a different room of the shuttle. Hux pinched the bridge of his nose before pulling out his datapad and scrolling through emails and paperwork. It was only a few moments later when he realized he had no idea what was going to be discussed at these alleged peace meetings of the New Republics Senate. He hated all of them and everything they stood for, but he needed to know what he was dealing with. Closing out of the document he was working on, he pulled up the debriefing information he had received and sat back. This would be a long flight.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, Benny! Wait up!" A familiar voice echoed down the hall.

All Kylo could do was groan. He couldn't stand when people disrespected him and called him by his birth name. Legally he had gone and changed it many years ago, it was required if he wanted to be recognized as Kylo Amidala instead of Ben Organa Solo. It was a terrible name really and he still wasn't sure what had possessed his parents to name him after some dead Jedi. And for some odd reason, everyone who knew him when he was younger seemed to believe they had the right to call him by that name. He clenched his hands into tight fists and kept walking, never losing the grace in his steps and posture.

"Oh come on, Ben! I just want to talk to you!" Poe pleaded managing to catch up to him and place a hand on his shoulder that Kylo proceeded to shake off.

"I don't believe we have anything to talk about." Kylo spat back.

"Well considering what your mother told me I think we have a lot more to talk about than you think." Poe gently grabbed his wrist.

"DON'T kriffing touch me!" He snarled and tried ripping his hand away but Poe's grip tightened. "I said, let go of m--"

All of a sudden both of their heads snapped up as they heard voices coming from another hall. Kylo's eyes widened and Poe cursed under his breath. Quickly Kylo pulled Poe against the wall and turned on his most flirtatious smile he could manage. Poe caught on quickly and gave him a charming smile pretending to laugh at something he said right as a group of reporters and journalists turned down the corridor.

They didn't stand a chance to even avoid them and there had been no rooms nearby to hide in. Kylo leaned in close to Poe's ear, a playful smile on his face as he whispered, glancing directly at the reporters. 

"There's no way in the kriffing galaxy I would ever marry you." He pulled away pretending to blush.

"You're so gorgeous." Poe teased loudly and rubbed at the back of his neck.

The attention of the reporters was immediately grabbed and they made their way over. Their datapads and audio recording devices were poised at the ready as they all began asking one question after another.

"Senator Amidala, how do you feel about the issues of trade routes and protecting traveling ships!" 

"Who is this mystery man with you and is it true you two are entangled in a passionate relationship together?" 

"What's your position in the bedroom?"

"How do you feel about the delay in the gathering of commerce until a First Order representative arrives at the proceedings?"

"Is it true that you have to marry to have higher chances of winning the position of King of Naboo?" 

"Did you hear you now have a competitor who has thrown their hat in the royalty ring?"

Questions came faster than lightspeed and all Kylo could do was pretend to play coy. He wanted nothing more than the head back to his respective housing for these proceedings and take a steaming hot shower with real water. Instead, he was trapped with the man he'd had to compete against to gain his own parents’ affection since they were both children while listening to reporters ask him rapid-fire questions. And to think it had only been one cycle since his mother had informed him of the arranged marriage. 

"All of your questions are of the highest importance to me. My stances on the trade routes will be open to the public once the commerce meetings have commenced. The delay is nothing to worry about either, it simply gives me more time to...well, that's for me to know." Kylo gave them all a playful wink and the reporters began talking faster than before.

"While the meetings may have been temporarily delayed, Senator Amidala is still very busy and has other meetings and important matters to attend," Poe spoke up with a charming voice, effectively grabbing the attention of the reporters who began asking him questions instead.

With the reporters distracted, Kylo took the opportunity to slip away, gliding down the corridor with all the elegance he could muster. His anger was to the boiling point, and he knew if he didn't meditate quickly he'd have a large bill to pay in the flat he had been provided with. When he turned the corner without a single one following he took a deep breath. It had been a very long day. There was always more for him to do whether it was business or taking time to keep up his press image. But now was not that time.

Now was the time for him to relax until he had to be at the arrival of the First Order representative. All representatives had been informed they were required to be there to greet the representative. After they had received word that there would be a representative everyone had respectively agreed that leisure time was in order. And for that Kylo was beyond grateful. He had an estimated 5 hours until he was supposed to be at the landing port which gave him plenty of time. And then he'd have to prepare himself for the party he'd been invited to that evening.

The parties thrown by Senate members or others in high political positions were grand events. The term parties were used very loosely. They were more like grand balls with fancy clothes, the best alcohol, and the finest cuisines. But in Kylo's opinion, the dancing was the best part. He could've spent hours picking and choosing who he wanted to dance with. A large portion of the time the older males of species spent more time dancing with him, forcing the women to step to the side and watch. They all denied ever having any form of attraction towards a man before but Kylo was well aware that his dresses and makeup most definitely gave them conflicting feelings.

The political conversation at parties was a bore and the sex even poorer. He hadn't slept with anyone in many many parties as he'd gotten tired of no one being able to satisfy him. And some of their kinks were even more dissatisfying. 

With a sigh he opened up the door to his chambers and walked in, slumping against the wall as the door closed behind him. There was a floor in the Senate building designated entirely to chambers for the members to stay. Each room was the size of a very large flat, and highly luxurious. There were plenty of rooms for everyone, each individual having their own space just for themselves. Often the other politicians would go knocking on people's doors in search of discussion or...company. Kylo rarely let in anyone for anything at all. The best part of all this was no members of the media, potentially looking for an interview or scandalous picture, had access to this floor of the building. 

Kylo's room was silent except for the sound of the heating and cooling unit running. When he'd arrived on the planet he'd set it up to keep the flat warm at night as the nights got very cold outside. It was relaxing but he knew he'd get irritated with it soon enough. Without a second thought, he locked the door and removed his dress, heading into the bedchambers in only a pair of lace underwear. Just as he was sitting down in the middle of the floor to get comfortable, his holo comm went off. He shot it a glare and turned it on, accepting the call.

"This better be important." He huffed.

"I'm just calling to remind you-- Are you naked right now? " The caller shifted as though they were trying to get a better view. 

"I'm not naked. What do you want Rey?" He sighed and rubbed at his face, smearing the makeup on it.

"Okay, 'not naked.' Luke wanted me to call to remind you that you're supposed to come back again in a few weeks. He says he wants to teach you some new combat techniques as well as more mind shielding. Mentioned something about how there's a disturbance, something feels off, that sort of thing. Personally, I think all that milk is going to his head." She grinned and Kylo couldn't help but laugh.

"If you're right about one thing it is that...how...how are you guys doing?" Kylo asked his face paling sheepishly.

"Everyone's fine…. You know you don't have to pretend you don't care. I know you left because you didn't want to be a Jedi...but I also know that you still care about everyone here and you're allowed to." Rey gave him a soft smile.

"I'm lucky to have you as my cousin and best friend." He gave her a lopsided grin.

Rey couldn't help but chuckle and roll her eyes. She knew the real Kylo, not the image the media portrayed by Senator Kylo Ren. While he was always irritated when he first received her calls, he was always happy to talk to her. She may have been his little cousin but it was good knowing she cared.

"So I heard about this thing with Poe…" She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Oh." Kylo's mood immediately went sour at the mention of Poe. He was very irritated with all this.

"I know you can't stand Poe--"

"He refuses to call me by my name!" 

"And I know you are probably beyond pissed at Aunt Leia right now…"

"To make matters worse, I'm not the only candidate running anymore!"

"Just take a few deep breaths and try to relax for a while. We could catch each other up on life or play a game of Sabacc?" She suggested trying to calm him.

"No. No. It's no use. I have to read a whole file on this First Order representative who's arriving in a few hours, and I was going to meditate, and then I have to get ready for this party tonight--"

"I get it. You're popular, Kylo. You have other things to do and that's fine. I'm glad you take time out of your day to meditate." 

"I'm sorry. I've just...ugh. I have to go. Don't wait another three months to call me again." He teased and she grinned a smile as bright as the sun at him.

"Of course not! Besides, I'll be seeing you in a few weeks anyway." Rey smirked. "And then I have another chance to kick your ass in sparring." 

"In your dreams, little cousin." He smiled and then sighed. "But really. I've got to go. I'll talk to you soon." 

"See you around… Kylo." She waved to him with a devious smirk and ended the call.

All Kylo could do was groan and fall back on the floor, rubbing at his makeup covered eyes. He was exhausted. Politics and media and putting on a face for the public all exhausted him, and as much as he loved talking to Rey her energy drained him of his own. Kylo couldn't stand always being around people. Sometimes he just needed some alone time or he felt on the verge of snapping, maybe even kill some people in the process; on accident of course.

He tried pushing himself up off the floor into a sitting position but the floor was so comfortable. Sighing, he resigned himself to meditating later and set an alarm on his datapad. Kylo stretched his limbs before using the Force to pull a pillow towards him and place it under his head. 

"Why me...always me…" he grumbled, closing his eyes and drifting off.

_ "Kylo…" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first fic in... A while...  
> I'm very excited for it. I set a rule for myself that I was never allowed to upload a fic again without finishing it before I upload chapter one, but I've been working really hard on this and it's the most inspiration I've had in a long time. I've always wanted to write a Senator Kylo AU and now I'm doing it!
> 
> I most definitely have plans for where this will be going. But I cannot give you definite update days. I write at a slow pace and between work and life I sometimes don't have the time to write at all. But! I most definitely intend to finish this one! I'm already in the process of making chapter 2!!! So please let me know what you think so far!
> 
> Also I thought I should say this now. There is a mix of characters I made up simply cause I needed to as well as characters who appear in the movies AND the books. For example: Captain Cardinal is a legit character from the Star Wars universe. You can in fact find him on Wookieepedia. He isn't my character.
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on tumblr @ https://black-mambaaaa.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah! Representative Hux! Welcome to Republic City!" A short, rotund, humanoid man said, waving his arms motioning to the planet.

"That's  _ General _ Hux." He snarled, startling the man.

"Oh yes… of course! My apologies,  _ General _ ." The man wrung his hands together nervously. "We're honored to have you here. My name is Vunn Brohl. I'll be your guide during your stay here. I can answer any questions you may have as well as show you around the planet."

"Maybe he can tell us how to make him shut up." Cardinal snickered through his helmet.

"Captain, be kind. This man has offered his time to help familiarize us with the planet." Hux gave him a sharp grin, telling him he did appreciate the comment.

"Representative Hux--"

"General."

"--I can assure you,  _ bodyguards _ are not necessary here on Hosnian Prime. We have very well trained security personnel and state-of-the-art security systems. This is one of the safest planets in this sector of the galaxy. If you'd like I could--"

"Ah! General Hux! We've been eagerly awaiting your arrival!" A man with sandy blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky stepped forward.

Senator Ransolm Casterfo, representative of Riosa. Hux had met him many times before and knew his stances could be quite ruthless. The Senator was the head of the Centrist party and was almost attractive. Almost. He had given Hux many offers in the past to share a bed, but Hux had declined every time having no desire to waste his time with someone who was a member of the New Republic. However, he saw the potential for an ally in Casterfo if he were to need one. 

Behind him was a whole group of people whom Hux assumed to be the different Senators and representatives. To say he was surprised at so many people being there upon his arrival was an understatement. Feigning such a 'warm' welcome showed him how truly desperate the Galactic Senate was for him to cooperate. After all, they were on the brink of war and the Galactic Senate had made it very clear they didn't want that. 

On many occasions, he had read about Leia Organa's attempts to direct their attention to the First Order, and many times the Galactic Senate had simply turned their heads the other way. That's what Hux's was today, keeping their heads turned in that direction while also attempting to establish a few changes necessary for the First Order to continue running as smoothly as it was. It was most certainly important with the construction of his superweapon on the way. Snoke may have temporarily cut his funding but that didn't mean construction couldn't begin. There was already a hefty sum for them in the budget and construction would surely begin while Hux was trapped here on this kriffing planet.

"Senator Ransolm Casterfo of Riosa. It's a pleasure to see you again." Hux gave him a sharp smile and shook his offered hand.

It was sweaty and disgusting, much like the planet. The planet itself wasn't too hot, but compared to the cold starships Hux lived on it most definitely wasn't cool. The Senator's sweat-soaked hand told Hux he was already nervous and highly uncomfortable in his presence. Casterfo was weak and looked as though he was suffocating in his elaborate robes. His hand lingered for longer than Hux would've liked, and when he did pull it away his gloves came back with a layer of the other man's sweat on it. They are all sniveling idiots.

"Truly, the pleasure is all mine, General," He motioned for Hux to follow him and they walked through the crowd of politicians and into the temperature regulated building. "I'm sure you heard that we've decided to postpone the next meeting until two cycles from now. That should give you some time to settle into the living space we've had prepared for you as well as to familiarize yourself with the planet and become acquainted with the other representatives."

"I have indeed been informed. I received and perused a debriefing document from my superior as well as the email from the Senate itself." Hux walked with the precision of a soldier making himself stand out against the other politicians.

From a young age, Hux had the teachings of being a soldier beat into him. His back was always straight and he held his chin high with the confidence of a man who feared nothing. He always kept his hands behind his back at parade rest. While walking through the city air and into the building, his greatcoat billowed behind him, looking similar if almost not more regal than the fancy garb of the Senators walking behind him.

All eyes were on Hux as he walked down the hall, whether or not it was due to his status in the First Order or simply the way he carried himself he was unsure. The chatter and tittering of the Senators behind him led him to believe they were also discussing him, and the man who was supposed to be his guide was busy pouting like a petulant child. Hux, however, simply couldn't care less. He was here to complete his task as quickly and efficiently as possible so he could return the First Order.

"If you'd like, General, we could give you a tour around the Senate building." A female voice spoke up and his head snapped in the direction immediately.

"Leia Organa. I wasn't expecting to see you here amongst my… greeting party." Hux sneered, his steps never faltering.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be here, especially since it was required of me." She stepped into his view looking highly unamused.

She was short compared to him but she carried herself as though she was the tallest person in the room. Her attire wasn't nearly as elegant as the other members following them. She looked like a commoner, simple as that. There were stains on her tunic and her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows as though she had just been doing chores. Hux could snap her frail body in half with ease, and he would if she caused him any more issues while he was present.

"Oh, so you're not simply here to greet me? Last time we met you were seconds away from being removed from a meeting as I recall." The representatives behind them gasped and started whispering.

"General, how about I show you where you'll be staying." Ransolm cut in, stepping between them before another word could get out.

"Yes, of course. I have work that needs to be done." Hux said, turning on his heel to put his full attention on Ransolm.

"Very well. The rest of you are dismissed." He waved his hand at them all.

They all began chattering as they walked away, some even giving off sighs of relief. Hux simply scoffed and watched as the short man from earlier stayed behind...and Leia Organa stayed in front of him. She looked angry, like she would punch him in the face at any second. 

"Leia… that goes for you too. You're dismissed." Ransolm stared her down.

"Fine. I'll see you later tonight." She said sending one last glare at Hux before turning and gliding gracefully down the hall.

The rest of the walk remained silent. Hux didn't want to speak to anyone who was a member of the New Republic. They were all scum.

"We have given you some of the finest housing we have here in the building. I'm sorry if it's not enough." Ransolm opened the doors to reveal the huge suite before them. "I'll be taking my leave then. And I do hope you come to the party that's being hosted tonight in the ballroom. It is a formal event." 

With that Ransolm gave him a charming smile, then turned and walked back down the hall, dragging a protesting Vunn Brohl with him.

When he entered his chambers he motioned for Captain Cardinal to follow. The suite itself was beyond extravagant, it was excessive. The amount of stuff in it made Hux's skin crawl. Some decorations were simply gaudy and he couldn't process how anyone would need this much stuff. 

"General, permission to speak freely?" Cardinal asked.

Hux nodded and the Captain took off his helmet.

"What the kriff is all this junk?" 

"What would the lives of these pathetic creatures be if they didn't indulge in spending the funds they've stolen from their planet. Spending money and having everything they've ever wanted is all they've ever known. Hence, why they're throwing another "party" tonight." Hux looked around with the disgust clear on his face.

"Are you planning to attend, sir?" Cardinal set his helmet down and picked up a small metal sculpture that had no real shape to it.

"If I could avoid it, I would. I have direct orders to attend and begin extracting information from the loose-lipped drunkards." Hux sighed. "If you need me, I'll be here filing reports. Feel free to...look around. Place any security measures you deem fit." 

"Yes, sir." Cardinal saluted him and then walked out the door.

Carefully Hux took his gloves off, one finger at a time, before neatly folding them and placing them on the small table next to the sofa. He then removed his hat and coat and hung them up by the door.

A single glance around the room told Hux of the gaudy and tasteless furnishings they had designed the room with. Cretins, the whole lot of them. Hux had half a mind to leave now and tell Supreme Leader Snoke to assign someone else to this. He didn't do snotty royals and politicians. He was a man of the military. Being assigned to babysit and try to persuade a potential ally was child's play. Punishment. Hux wasn't even sure what he'd done to anger Snoke into giving him a mission meant for a lower-ranking officer who had expertise in dealing with these people. And there was a whole group of officers who they used as diplomats. Hux knew politics, but he certainly didn't do them. 

With a sigh, he slowly walked around the room running a routine check. He knew this scum didn't trust him and wouldn't be surprised if someone like Organa had the room bugged. It was a simple job really, finding bugs and hidden cameras. He simply sent a small electrical discharge through the room, small enough to not hurt or affect him in any way, and it shorted out all bugs. He found a few listening devices and a single camera in the whole place. And he simply crushed them with the toe of his boot reducing them to a small pile of circuits. 

This was all pathetic. They 'invited' him to their meetings only to place listening devices and security precautions in his room. Had they no other means of getting information? Was Leia Organa truly that desperate? 

He supposed the only good thing that would come out of this mission was he'd have the ability to pick Organa's brain, find out her weaknesses and potentially extract important information about the pathetic resistance she was rallying. The Resistance was slowly beginning to cause him more and more problems. It was clear they were growing restless with having no clear evidence of the First Order doing anything wrong, but if the New Republic would take a closer look at the Outer Rim territories they’d see they were flourishing under the First Order’s guiding hand. Thinking about them simply made his head hurt. They were nothing more than pests and a nuisance that would have to be taken care of as soon as he had the chance. Until then, all he could do was remain dormant and prevent the New Republic from realizing they had, in all actuality, broken the treaty.

With an irritated huff, he walked over to the small kitchenette that the room had and searched the cabinets. There were some extravagant dining wares in the cabinets as well as varying forms of glasses. Having a drink sounded rather nice, it would help him relax a bit and work on reading reports. He looked around the rest of the small area in search of some form of alcohol but nothing turned up. So much for an extravagant suite that had everything he needed. He had no clue how he was going to fare here for a month.

Hux was very aware that politicians weren’t abstinent. They were constantly indulging themselves in frivolous drugs, sex, and alcohol. This simply made his anger spike that they hadn’t thought to put any in his quarters, or perhaps they had deliberately not. He slammed his fist on the counter and frowned. Leia Organa was a frustrating woman and he had no doubt she had a hand in overseeing the preparations of this room.

With an irritated huff, Hux looked around the rest of the room, entering the bedchambers. It was just as gaudy and plush as everything else around there. To top it off there was no desk or workspace for him to sit down and get things done. But of course, why would any politician have a workspace? They did not work so it only made sense. Angry and tired from travel, Hux walked back out of the room and sat down on the very large sofa with his datapad. Immediately he sunk into it, and while plush things were a nice change from the cold hard surfaces of the military, he didn’t care for it. He sat up the best he could and unlocked his datapad. 

Apparently, the only way to get a drink around here was to give in to their annoying habits. He sighed and shook his head, pulling his commlink out of his pocket. 

“Captain Cardinal, I’ve decided I’m going to the gala tonight. You’re to be my bodyguard. After you finish your scouting, prepare yourself. We’re going to a party tonight.” Hux sighed in annoyance and shut off his comm before giving Cardinal the chance to respond. 

If Phasma were here, at least he’d have someone who he could make fun of the politicians with. Running a hand down his face, he opened his alerts and began reading through the messages marked ‘important.’

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Kylo sat up, looking around in the darkness. Something felt cold and different but he wasn't quite sure what. Slowly he got to his feet and steadied himself. His feet looked like they weren't even on the ground. All around him was a dark black abyss. _

_ Suddenly he felt his body lurch and he was falling fast. Nothing was there to stop him but he landed on something solid.  _

_ The darkness was gone and was now replaced with a soft light that almost resembled a sunrise. Almost. _

_ Someone was there. _

_ Kylo's head snapped to the side where he heard a soft voice. It was mesmerizing. Wonderful and soft but no words could be made out. Warm colors of yellow and orange seemed to bounce through the air as he willed his body to move forward, but he no longer had control. _

_ He felt sensations more than saw them. A brush of lips and a cry of fear...or perhaps it was the sound of pleasure. A pair of eyes, unlike any he'd seen before, filled his vision but when he blinked they were gone.  _

_ Before he could process anything else he turned only to find he was in a garden. The light streaming in between leaves and other plants was soft. But something sat hard in his stomach. _

_ "It's okay. They won't hurt you. They're simply yours to command." A new voice spoke in a loud whisper that could only be right next to his ear. _

_ Something was out there and it wasn't the owner of the voice.  _

_ He turned. There was a bench. _

_ "Finally."  _

_ A tall silhouetted figure sat on the cold stone. There was a soft halo of light around their head.  _

_ "Soon, my child, you will understand what it means to bear the title of Master of the Knights of Ren."  _

_ His feet moved across the ground at a speed he could never walk. There was something about the figure getting closer.  _

_ "No!" A voice called out. _

_ Kylo snapped his head to the side and his feet stopped. He was surrounded by dark figures. Creatures. They were angry. At...him?  _

_ They all rushed him at once. One with a small dagger in hand aimed for his throat. Kylo reached out to use the Force, trying to suspend them. He used all his strength but they continued to move. Before he could move cold metal hit his throat stabbing in harshly and twisting around. _

  
  


"Kylo!" The voice was real as he shot up and things around him came crashing down. 

Quite literally. A large portion of furniture and decorations in his chambers had been floating in the air and hit the ground with a hard crash. The cleaning droids were bound to hate him for making such a mess. His sofa, which was very large and curved around the middle of the room, was snapped through in three different places. A sectional of sorts.

"Kylo! Please!" The voice was beginning to sound strained and he looked over at the intruder. "Can't….breath..." 

"Sorry!" Kylo quickly released his Force choke and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I'm sorry...it's just...my reflexes acting…"

Poe looked around rubbing at his throat. Most of the room was demolished; it looked like a typhoon had gone through. Pillows were thrown places and a few ripped open. There was shattered glass on at least every surface and some plants from vases laid dying on the floor. Furniture was flipped and broken and Kylo's removed dress was shredded. With a sly grin, Poe began laughing.

"Is everything okay here? It looks like the aftermath of one of your infamous tantrums."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I thought I told you to leave me alone." Kylo shot him a glare and walked into the bedroom to grab a pair of pants. 

"I would but your mother sent me to check up on you. You missed the arrival of the  _ General _ , not representative, he gets pissed if you don't call him that. By the way, that guy's a dick. But that was hours ago. And the other reason I'm here is to try to talk things out with you." Poe followed after him.

"I told you before I'm not talking to you ab--" Kylo paused and snapped his head in Poe's direction. "Did you say I missed the arrival? What time is it?"

"Well...the party begins in about an hour. What were you doing? Meditation? Therapy through destruction of the room?"

"I fell asleep…" 

Kylo continued to examine the destruction he'd accidentally caused. The party was suddenly much less important to him than it had been before. All he could think of was his dream, so much destruction and who were those dark figures. With a turn of his head something shiny caught his eye, a ray of light must've been reflecting off its surface. 

"Really? All this from just a nap? Has that ever happened before?"

He ignored Poe and took slow steps over to the object, making sure not to step on any broken glass or anything that could hurt his feet. It was hidden underneath a pile of broken glass and some shredded fabric. Kylo knelt and shifted the glass out of his way before picking it up.

"Poe." 

"Yeah, babe?" Kylo ignored the pet name.

"Did anyone enter my chambers at any point today while I was gone?" Shivers ran down the back of his neck as he felt like someone was watching him.

"I'm not sure. I don't keep a constant watch over your room, and if anyone was it was probably just a cleaning droid." Poe frowned and shifted closer. "What did you find?" 

He shifted the object in his hand and Poe frowned. Kylo held up a finger to his mouth, signaling for Poe to be quiet. Without thinking he slowly reached out with the Force. He felt around to see if anyone was there, to see if he could find a presence. Instead, before he could process what was going on, someone responded; doing everything in their power to try to break into Kylo's head. Gripping it in pain, he fell to the floor cutting himself off from the Force again.

"Oh, stars above! Are you alright?" Poe was by his side in an instant, checking to see if he had broken anything.

"I'm...kriff...that hurts…" Kylo slowly sat up with the help of Poe.

"What happened?" Poe's brown eyes were filled with the most concern Kylo had ever seen. 

And for a moment, Kylo thought maybe an arranged marriage to Poe might not be as terrible as he thought. Every time Poe appeared as a representative, everyone seemed to give him loads of admiration and respect. Poe might help boost his public image and perhaps help him get elected for the position he desired. Then again, Kylo didn't think a marriage through manipulation would be a good idea. But it also might not have been a situation he could get around. Their minds were more than likely set in stone.

"I reached out to see if I could find anyone hiding nearby and as soon as I reached out...someone tried to force their way into my head." Kylo glanced around, regaining his focus.

"Maybe someone is out to get you because of your running on Naboo. If that's the case, I don't think you should be left alone." Poe stood, folding his arms over his chest.

"And who do you suggest to watch me?" Kylo stood, towering over Poe.

"Well uhh...I could do it…" He gave a sheepish smile.

"You? Want to keep an eye on me? A force-sensitive politician? A force-sensitive politician who everyone sees as nothing but a cock slut and a Jedi killer?" Kylo laughed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Dameron, but I think I can handle myself."

"Are those really all of your titles?" Poe asked with a cheeky grin.

"Do I look like the kind of person who would exaggerate?" 

"Well with the make-up and the dresses--"

"It was rhetorical."

"Rhetorical or not, you should at least have someone to watch your back for the moments you can't...and besides if we're going to potentially be forced into a marriage, why not try to get along."

Kylo stared at Poe for a long time, calculating and analyzing all the ways he could injure him enough to make him leave him alone, but not kill him. Just leave him on the brink of death. Poe was a nice guy. It was just that his ego and self-confidence outmatched Kylo's and made him feel a threat that wasn't even there. He knew Poe could be a genuinely nice guy. After all, his parents were good friends with Leia and the two of them had grown up together. 

Instead of responding, Kylo left Poe hanging. He turned and started to examine the item that had been left in his room by what had to have been an intruder. Kylo most certainly didn't own a weapon like this so it was a mystery. Whoever had left it there made a fatal mistake and revealed themselves to him. Unless that was what they wanted, in which case Kylo was fucked.

"Be-- Kylo, you know we can't ignore it forever. You know just as well as I do that you want to win that election on Naboo. I know it doesn't make sense that marriage would help you show maturity and win your votes, but we could try?" Poe shifted closer.

Kylo ran his fingers over the engravings in the handle of the weapon. Then he frowned as an idea hit him. Perhaps there was poison on the blade. Or maybe the intruder didn't want to hurt him but simply warn him of the advantage they held over him. 

"Poe, I need to speak to my mother, and I have to get ready for tonight. If we could save this specific discussion for another time that would be rather helpful. But as for trying to get along…" Kylo turned towards him, shifting glass and other broken furniture with his bare feet. "Perhaps we can try. For starters, you can find where on this planet my mother is and send her here."

"I can do that. Go ahead, get ready for your fancy party." Poe grinned and left.

"I've got a load of work to do." Kylo frowned and walked into the bed chambers to find an outfit to wear; after all, he had a party to attend.

  
  


\---

  
  
  


Parties and galas all blurred together in Kylo’s head. He had been to too many and found them more boring the more he went to. All he wanted was to discuss politics, manipulate a few people, and maybe, at some point in his life, become a supreme chancellor or more. But that wasn't important right now. The focus was convincing everyone to not only re-elect him for the Senate but also to be voted king of Naboo. 

When Kylo had entered the room, all eyes had immediately been on him. Poe had decided to be his escort for the night and was hanging off Kylo's arm like some kind of eye candy. But more importantly, everyone was staring at what Kylo was wearing. 

The dress started low down his chest, leaving not much for the imagination. It faded from a see-through fabric and into a blood-red, getting darker until it reached the bottom where it was a shimmering midnight black. The top hugged him tightly, made to accentuate his curves and muscles; of course, he wasn't so much curved as he was bulk. But the dress turned it into curves. It wrapped across his midriff and clasped on his waist where the dress cinched and then cascaded down into a waterfall of fabric to make his skirt. The clasp was a small golden piece, made to look like vines and hooked onto an eye attached to the hip with a separate piece of fabric. When those two attached it made up the dress, creating an extravagant ensemble.

The fabric of the dress was sheer and it all connected in the back to a small piece of gold that clasped around his throat which then flowed down into a blood-red to night sky black cape. It hooked back up at his wrists where the fabric turned to a skin-toned mesh to give the illusion that the fabric was floating with his hands. And that was only the dress.

His shoulder-length hair was braided up and woven into a golden headpiece. The piece was so smooth it appeared as though molten gold were the sun rays, stark against the black underneath. On his face, he wore the traditional solid white makeup with red accents. The makeup of royalty. 

Since then many politicians and other "high-up" people had gawked and admired him as they asked to dance. He was dealing with a particularly annoying one right now. 

Lady Carise Sindian. 

She was the Senator of Arkanis and royalty. It was rumored she had many suitors and that she liked to dig her pristine fingers into any dirt she could get. 

"Senator Amidala, have you decided whether you'd like to establish yourself as Centrist or Populist? I've heard you're struggling with your campaign to become King of Naboo and I'm sure if you firmly planted yourself into a solid alignment it would help people decide how they feel about you and your views." She said in a sweet voice that hinted at something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. 

"Be-- I mean, Kylo's campaign is going perfectly well. He already has a strategy in place to prove to the people of Naboo that he deserves this." Poe chimed in and Kylo gritted his teeth. 

He had a feeling Poe would be by his side and in his business all night. The lucky thing was most people found him too charming and pretty to take his comments seriously. However, it served to make Kylo look stupid and like he was about to be forced into a marriage with someone who had no clue what politics were even about. 

"Ah yes, Senator Amidala's current...suitor." She said, her tone hinting at her disinterest as her eyes looked Poe up and down. "The man in the New Republic  _ and _ the Resistance with the gorgeous Senator from Naboo. I hear that supposedly you two will be tying the knot. Is this true, Senator?" 

Kylo watched as Poe became indignant. She had turned away from him and was trying very hard to prove he couldn’t be in this conversation. And it was obvious she was trying to get something out of Kylo.

"It's unofficial at the moment, and frankly not a topic I think you have any right to have an answer to." Kylo gave her a fake pleasant smile.

"Well. I was simply inquiring." She looked Kylo up and down a few times. "I assume Senator Organa will be here this evening?"

Kylo simply shrugged and grabbed three drinks off a tray from a waiter passing by. He handed one to Poe and one to the Senator before him before looking at the contents. Not a fan of drinking, but always doing it to be polite, he raised his glass in a small toast. Drinking was especially something he hated at parties, it dulled his senses and made him slow to use what little Force abilities he allowed himself to. 

"Here's to hoping everything runs smoothly." He smiled before sipping on his drink. 

"Yes, of course. And to find new allies." She responded softly and tried to stare at Kylo flirtatiously as she brought the glass to her lips. "I noticed you weren't there when the First Order ambassador arrived earlier today. Was there a reason behind this?"

"Absolutely. I was busy working on my campaigning. As you might be aware, I'm working to pass a law on Naboo that gives me the ability to be both Senator and King, granted I get elected of course." He swirled the contents in the glass around.

Lady Carise gave him a curious look. There was something in her gaze, something she was hiding. Poe, however, looked at him appalled. The two opposing opinions made Kylo laugh. They were both a sight to behold. He considered brushing Senator Carise’s mind to find whatever was going on in there that was bothering Kylo, but he swore off the Force, opting to only use it when he deemed necessary. Some of it he couldn’t quite turn off, though; not that one could simply turn the Force off. 

“A curious law. Do you think spreading yourself too thin could cause potential breaches?” She arched an eyebrow at him, a smirk playing at her lips.

Kylo squinted immediately.

This woman had just unwittingly, or perhaps full well knowing, suggested some hidden agenda she might have. She was suggesting she knew something that he wasn’t aware she knew. His mind couldn’t help but wander back to how his room looked earlier that evening when he woke up. 

“Of course, but I also have trust that the Nabooian palace guards can do their job very well. And if not, I can take care of myself.” A dark look fell over his face.

Poe shifted uncomfortably next to him and looked at his drink. It was a lie formed by the media that Poe knew the truth too, but no one else did. Kylo used it to scare others into thinking he was just as bloodthirsty and cold-blooded as the rest of them. In all reality, though, Kylo had accidentally killed a baby Bulabird when he was a child and still found himself mourning it occasionally. Luke had always said he was far too emotional.

“Well then.” Senator Carise gave Kylo a tight-lipped smile. “I’m sure you could defend yourself very well if... _ past events _ ...have any say in that.” 

Kylo couldn’t help but give her a wicked grin. Poe placed a hand on his bicep and shot him a look of warning, trying to inform him he should stop before he took it too far. He was uncomfortable and it showed in his posture, something Kylo had learned to read from so many years of being in politics. Reading minds wasn’t something he enjoyed doing so he simply learned body language and other little nervous ticks. Nonetheless, he was done speaking to Carise and was actively trying to get her to walk away from him.

“Is there something you’d like to say to me about my past, Senator Carise?” He gave her a deadly smile.

“No. Of course not.” She glanced to the side and her eyes landed on something Kylo wasn’t going to look at. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to continue making my rounds.”

Kylo watched as she walked off, slight urgency in her step as she made her way across the room. Without a second's hesitation, Kylo whipped around to stare at Poe. Poe took a step back and his eyes widened ever so slightly. He was only going to cause problems for Kylo, wasn’t he? With a sigh, Kylo rubbed at his temples, careful not to rub off his makeup in the process.

“I invited you to play a role, not to put your input into  _ my  _ politics.” Kylo hissed at Poe.

“Well, I don’t think it’s a wise move to use the rumor that you murdered  _ children  _ to give you a supposed upper hand in politics. Damn it, Ben, you could be arrested for accusations like that.”

Kylo clenched his fists tightly by his side, glaring at Poe. “My name. Is  _ Kylo. _ Your lack of respect for me is beginning to get on my nerves.” 

“It was an accident and you know it. I don’t try to purposely call you that, it’s just…” Poe looked to the side and took a deep breath before looking at Kylo again. “We grew up together, it’s a hard change to make sometimes. I didn’t think--” 

“That’s the problem! You don’t think!”

“Boys, keep your arguing to a minimum. People are watching who would love to give you both a bad image.” A soft voice appeared from behind them.

A small hand wrapped around Kylo’s wrist and he turned to see Leia standing behind him. She was dressed in a simple evening gown of different shades of blue, and her hair was wrapped in intricate braids. Leia had always had a way of wearing simple clothing and still looking like royalty. It was in the way she carried herself, that was something Kylo had noticed a long time ago.

He hadn’t expected her to come. When she’d appeared in his chambers after Poe had fetched her, she had looked tired. Her appearance seemed to surprise many people there. Han was away on another cargo delivery and she was always worried about his safety when he was gone. After all, they weren’t as young as they used to be.

“Leia,” Poe bowed his head just a little in a greeting. “We were just trying our best to get along.”

“And how’s that going?” She gave them both a knowing look.

“I think it’s going better than it could be.”   
“I wish I was Bantha fodder.” Kylo huffed.

Leia ignored that comment and let go of Kylo’s wrist, moving so she created a small circle with the three of them. Kylo knew this tactic all too well. She was about to go into serious mode and wanted to be able to stare them both dead in the eye. He’d tried and failed many times to stare her right back down, but her gaze was harsh when she wanted it to be. It was one of the few things that could change Kylo’s mind on an opinion or make him not do something stupid. Han had always said Kylo was simply target practice before she used it on himself. It was a pressure that Kylo had seen Han break under many times, especially when he was younger.

“You boys cleaned up nicely.” She said taking in their appearances. “But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to make sure you’re keeping your guard up, Ben. Someone is watching you, I can feel it.”

He couldn’t help but flinch at the use of his birth name, but the endless arguments had always ended the same way. Kylo got upset. Leia said she gave birth to him and took care of him when he couldn’t do it himself and that she had the right to call him the name she gave him. It always upset him, but in the end, there was nothing he could do to sway her to use his new name. But just because she used it didn’t mean that Poe was allowed to. He shot him a glare before looking back to his mother.

“Do you? All I can feel is the heat from all these bodies and the chaffing from this dress.” Kylo rubbed at where the dress sat under his arms.

“Don’t be smart with me. I know you don’t like using the Force but you should at least be looking for any potential threats.” Leia pulled him down so she could thump his head.

“Ouch! Must you do that here?” He hissed, glancing around to make sure no one saw that. 

“Just keep an eye out.” She turned to walk away and paused. “Try to enjoy yourself, Poe. Ben is always sour at these things, but don’t let him prevent you from having fun.”

With that, she walked away. Poe grinned as he watched her leave and he looked over at Kylo who simply looked to be pouting. Poe immediately wiped the smile off his face and rubbed at the back of his neck. The band was just changing tunes and Poe took a step closer.

“Your mom is right. We should still try to have fun,” He cautiously held out a hand. “Do you wanna try dancing maybe?”

He stared him down for a long moment before mumbling a fine and accepting his hand. Poe led him onto the dance floor and the two began slow dancing to the music. The music itself didn’t feel like anything to slow dance to. It was almost reminiscent of lift-tube music. The sound it carried was dull and not necessarily good dancing music, but people danced to it and enjoyed it nonetheless. Instrumentals were heavy with Growdy Harmoniques, a sound that after a while started to grate on Kylo’s nerves. The instrument was highly annoying unless played well and he felt the being currently playing it wasn’t very gifted in the instrument. 

Dancing wasn’t too great either. Poe was much shorter than Kylo and he felt like he was going to trip over the man leading them through the steps. He’d avoided eye contact with Kylo at first but then started shooting him sly grins. Thankfully the song didn’t last too much longer.  When the song changed, it was music that almost sounded like Aubade, a style of music that was only played in the mornings. That was a little awkward to hear at a party. Whoever paid for this music group wanted someone versed in multiple genres of music. He only hoped they didn’t pay too many credits for this group. Nonetheless, Kylo was beginning to relax. It didn’t last for long though, as mere moments into the song, Poe slowed to a near stop.

Kylo could sense the presence that had appeared behind him. He took a look at Poe’s face, trying to judge if the dumbfounded look was because of who was behind him or because someone was trying to step in. When he decided on the latter, he slowly turned to look behind him just as a pristine accent spoke up.

“Would you mind if I were to cut in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh! This is exciting for me! Like I'm excited in general to be posting this story! I'm sorry it took so long to update, my schedule is busy and this is something I work on in my free time. I apologize ahead of time if updates continue to take a month plus each. I have to both write the chapters and edit them. Sorry for any bad grammar or anything, I'm not the best when it comes to catching my own mistakes.
> 
> As you probably noticed, this is a political AU...and i suck at writing politics. So if you find any grammatical errors and issues of the sort or wanna help me with the whole...politics thing feel free to hit me up. I'm desperate. XD
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you're enjoying this and I'd love to know what you think! I also have a Kylux playlist I listen to while writing and if anyone would like the link let me know and I'll post it at the end of the next chapter. 
> 
> Feel free to find me on Tumblr at https://black-mambaaaa.tumblr.com/


End file.
